Core adjuster assemblies are commonly utilized in control cable assemblies used in motion-transmitting push-pull applications. Such assemblies are widely used in automotive applications, such as with control cables in various applications. The core adjuster assemblies compensate for variation in distances between mounting points by adjusting the length of the core element.
In order to facilitate installation of a cable assembly in a vehicle it is important to adjust the length of the core wire so as to provide a precise core wire length. Various prior art adjusters have been disclosed to adjust a length of a control cable. However the prior art does not include a core adjuster assembly with satisfactory dampening characteristics that avoid lash in a cable system. Further, prior art cable adjusters do not provide an ergonomic and well packaged connection with a pin to adjust the length of the cable. Additionally, prior art adjusters do not include a satisfactory mechanism for maintaining the adjuster in a pre-installed shipping position and in an installed locked position. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved adjuster that solves the limitations of the prior art.